Kibas Diaper Blackmail
by Nyrdst
Summary: Kiba is forced to bow to Naruto's whims when his secret is discovered.


**_Author Note:A Little fanfic I wrote for myself and decided to upload, please keep in mind that I am by no means a good writer, this is the first time i've attempted to write anything so feedback would be appreciated. anyway, on with the story._**

Light shined through the windows of kiba's bedroom, stirring the young inuzuka from his sleep. As he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes he felt a cold, wet sensation around his waist and legs. Curious to see what it was; He threw off his blanket revealing his soaked, yellow stained diaper.

He also noticed the large wet patch surrounding him which extended down to his knees and just past his waist. Kiba toyed with the soaked hem of the pale blue t-shirt he was wearing annoyed and embarrassed. "These things suck" he sighed, "maybe I shouldn't go to bed with a wet diaper next time".

Kiba stretched his legs, getting out of bed and walking into the hall; his swollen diaper making him waddle slightly. He groggily made his way down the hallway toward the living room. As he walked into the living room he was suddenly startled by a loud voice that came from the other side of the room

"NO WAY!"

As kiba turned to see who the voice belonged to his eyes were assaulted by a flash of bright blue light, causing him to turn away; blinding him for a few seconds. Once kiba's eyes had adjusted and he could see once again he turned back to see Naruto stood by his front door: phone is hand and laughing hysterically. It took kiba a few seconds to realize what was happening, but once he did his hand immediately shot towards the soaked hem of his t-shirt; pulling it down to try and cover his wet diaper.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" kiba roared, face flushing red with embarrassment.

"Why are you... wearing a... DIAPER!?" Naruto managed to choke out, in-between fits of laughter. "And it looks like you wet it too!"

"Uh… ah" kiba stuttered racking his brain for an excuse, not wanting to tell Naruto that he was a bed-wetter. "None of your damn business!"

Kiba stormed toward Naruto and grabbed him by the collar, "if you tell a soul about this I swear I'm gonna kick your ass"

"I don't think so diaper boy" Naruto teased, holding up his phone revealing a picture of kiba standing in his soaked diaper. Kiba reached for the phone as quick as he could but Naruto backed away, causing kiba to fall flat on his face. Naruto then stuffed the phone back in his pocket, laughing at kiba even more.

Kiba quickly scrambled to his knees, looking up at Naruto with pleading eyes. "Please Naruto, don't tell anyone about this" he begged.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

Kiba relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief

"BUT, in exchange you have to do anything I say for a week"

"No way in hell" Kiba spat

"Fine, I guess I'll just send the picture to everyone you know"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone once more as Kiba jumped to his feet

"Wait… I'll do it, but no more pictures

"Good boy" Naruto said smugly, tucking his phone back into his pants while making his way to Kiba's sofa.

Kiba just stood watching Naruto, his hands now covering his diaper in a useless attempt to try and hide it. After a few seconds of silence kiba spoke up.

"So what _are_ you doing in my house?" he muttered timidly.

"Oh, you invited me over remember?" Naruto said matter of factly as he sat on kiba's sofa and turned on his TV. "Now be a dear and get me a drink would ya".

Kiba sighed and made his way to the kitchen, mumbling curses under his breath the whole way. He way halfway through making Naruto's drink when he realized that he was still wearing nothing but a diaper and a T-shirt so he decided to postpone Naruto's menial task in favour of heading to his room to get changed.

When he got to his room Kiba began rummaging through his draws looking for clothes to wear. No more than 5 minutes had passed when he heard Naruto's voice at his bedroom doorway.

"What are you doing, I thought I told you to get me a drink"

Kiba spun around startled and tripped Landing on his padded rear with a thud, He looked up just in time to see Naruto's head pivot towards his bed where his embarrassingly wet bedsheets resided. Naruto took one look at Kiba's bed and immediately noticed the large wet spot.

"Oh wow; that's an impressive pee stain, do you always make you own personal puddle when you sleep?" He looked at Kiba who had his fists clenched staring at the ground, blushing like crazy. "And here I thought the diaper was part of some weird fetish or something"

"Fine now you know I'm a bed wetter, are you happy now!?" Kiba Growled

"Yeah, I kinda am, It's amusing knowing that you wet the bed like a kid" Naruto chuckled.

Kiba relaxed turning back to his dresser drawer. "Just get the hell out of my room so I can get changed"

"Changed, what are you talking about? You're gonna stay like that until I say so, unless you want everyone knowing your little secret"

"But… but I'm all… wet"

Naruto took a second, looking Kiba up and down. "Fine you can change your shirt but the diaper stays on, wet or not" Naruto turned and made his way back to the living room but stopped in Kiba's doorway. "And change your bedsheets; I expect to see food in front of me in ten minutes… Kiddo" And with Naruto was gone, Leaving kiba to deal with the mess he had made the night before.


End file.
